Snatched
by Katief20
Summary: Nick's world comes crashing down when his daughter is snatched from her pram outside the Police House. His colleagues rally round in a desperate search to find Katie Rowan. Who could have taken her and why?
1. Chapter 1

Eileen Reynolds stood at the door of the Police House in Aidensfield. She smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. It was the end of March and spring was definitely well on its way.

Turning back into the house she wheeled the pram standing by the kitchen door just outside. It was a sheltered corner but still attracted the sun's warmth.

"Katie," she said to the child sitting in her high chair, "I'm going to put you in your pram outside for a little while. The fresh air will do you good."

She put the little girl in her pram with a selection of toys including dolly. When the child was settled and occupied Eileen busied herself with some jobs. She cleared away the breakfast things and hung out some washing to dry continually checking on and talking to the baby as she did so.

"Now," Eileen said to the child, as she returned from the washing line. "I'm going to go upstairs and change the beds. I won't be long and when I come back down we'll go for a little walk."

She smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair as the fifteen month old squealed happily absorbed with the shape sorting toy Eileen had popped in the pram. Then Eileen went indoors. She pushed the door to, behind her, but not completely shut.

About twenty minutes later she came back down and as she did so the telephone rang. She went to answer it. It was an old friend from London and she settled down to chat, listening out for the baby.

About ten minutes after that, Nick Rowan's motor bike pulled up outside. He wasn't due back but needed to call in to the police house to pick up some paperwork. He saw the pram by the kitchen door and stopped by it but saw Katie wasn't in it. He was glad Eileen had taken her in as the sun had gone behind clouds and it felt a bit chilly now.

He walked into the kitchen as Eileen rushed in. "Oh - Nick," she exclaimed. "You startled me!"

"Sorry Eileen, I just needed to call in to pick up some paperwork." Nick paused. "You all right Eileen? You look a bit flustered."

"Oh, I left Katie outside by the door and I meant to bring her in, only the phone rang and it was Jeannie, my old friend from London. She does go on so bless her so I was getting a bit worried as it feels cooler now and I wanted to get Katie in."

Nick stared at her. "How do you mean? Katie's not in her pram, I thought she was already inside."

"I left her outside Nick, I was in and out taking out the washing and then I was tidying in here and then I went upstairs to change the beds, then I answered the phone and then came in here to bring Katie in...she must be in her pram!"

The pair of them rushed to the door and stared wildly round looking for any sign of the child although it was inconceivable she could have got out of the pram and taken herself any distance.

"Nick!" Eileen put her hands to her face in horror. "Someone's taken her! They must have!"

But Nick had gone over to near where his motorbike was standing. He looked back at Eileen.

"Has anyone been here this morning - I mean, any visitors you know about?" he snapped

"No -"

"There's tyre tracks here. Looks like Land Rover tyres." Nick moved slowly towards the gate that led out to the lane, looking down at the ground. He crouched down, looking at the wall. Glancing back he said, "They were in a hurry to get away. There's red paint scrape marks on the wall." He moved back to his motorbike and picked up the radio.

"Delta-Alpha-Two-Four to Control," he said tersely. "Do you receive Control?"

"Control here, Delta-Alpha-Two-Four, go ahead," replied Alf Ventress' voice.

"Alf, need urgent assistance in Aidensfield. All you've got. Katie's been taken from her pram."

There was a pause then, "Can you repeat that Nick?"

"You bloody heard me Alf!" Nick's self control evaporated. "She's been taken out of her pram outside the house. Possible suspect vehicle Land Rover, red, no other details."

"Right. Right Nick, we're on our way to you, just sit tight. Over."

"Not bloody likely. I'm going looking for her," Nick snapped.

"You stay where you are Rowan!" Blaketon's voice came down the radio loud and clear. "We're on our way but you'll help no one tearing off. Repeat, stay where you are."

Nick threw down the radio in frustration. Tentatively Eileen put out a hand and touched his arm.

"Please stay here Nick," she said. "Please."

He turned to look at her. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Oh Eileen," Nick said, reaching out for her. "Come on, its fine."

"I left her out here Nick, its my fault."

"No!" Nick spoke sharply. "No Eileen. I've left Katie out her in her pram lots of times, you know that. This is not your fault." He shook his head. "Where is she Eileen? Who could have taken her? I mean have you seen anyone hanging around. Any strangers or -"

"No one. Not a thing." Eileen broke down totally and Nick put his arms round her trying to soothe her. But he felt sick inside. Where was his daughter, the most precious thing in the whole world to him?

* * *

The red Land Rover was speeding across the moors. The blonde-haired woman, probably aged about thirty, who was driving the vehicle smiled at the tear stained toddler strapped in the front seat beside her still clutching dolly.

"Well, that's better, now you've stopped crying isn't it," she said. "And there's no need to cry. I'm going to love you and look after you because you're mine now. And no one can take you away from me. We're going to have such fun together you and I." She stroked the child's hair fondly. "Yes. You're my little girl Diana and I've waited such a long time for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eileen sat in the living room of the police house. Maggie Bolton who had flown up to the house when she got word of what was going on was sitting on the sofa with her holding Eileen's hand. Eileen was tearful but trying hard to stay calm.

Opposite them, was seated a Detective Sergeant Holloway, a tall, dark haired man, with a kindly manner. He had his notebook open on his knee.

"Now then Mrs Reynolds," he said gently "I know you're upset. But we need to go through everything this morning love. If you can tell us your routine this morning. It might bring summat back to you, summat you noticed that might help us like."

"Well," Eileen said hesitantly. "I got up at 7am. Katie was still asleep. I came downstairs and Nick - PC Rowan - he was just leaving. He went off early today. So I had some breakfast and then I heard Katie calling so went to get her. That would be about eight o' clock."

The man nodded. "Go on," he said, "I know this seem trivial but we do need a complete outline of the morning."

"You're doing ever so well Eileen," Maggie said encouragingly.

She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "I got Katie and gave her, her breakfast," she said. "And then I washed and dressed her and got dressed myself. I think that took me to about nine o'clock." She paused. "Then I put Katie in her high chair whilst I just did some washing. Then about 10.30 I thought it was warm enough for her to go in her pram outside and that's when I wheeled it out and put Katie in."

Holloway leaned forward. "And in that time, you saw no one hanging around the house?"

"Not at all." Eileen said. "I was in and out, taking out the washing and so on and tidying the kitchen and checking on Katie every few minutes and I saw no one.." She bit her lip. "And then I went upstairs - about eleven - to change the beds. I suppose I was upstairs about another twenty minutes and as I came down the phone rang. It was a friend of mine and we talked for about fifteen minutes."

"So that takes us to about quarter to twelve would you say?" Holloway asked.

"Yes. I put down the phone and I rushed into the kitchen as I was worried it had got chilly and Katie was still outside. I bumped into Nick in the kitchen. He gave me a fright, I didn't expect to see him there. He came back unexpectedly to get some paperwork. And that's when we realised Katie was missing."

"So you last saw her definitely at eleven?"

"Yes. I left her too long didn't I?"

"Eileen, she was perfectly safe where you left her," Maggie soothed. "You've done nothing wrong."

Holloway said, "You saw her last at eleven. And PC Rowan came home at 11.45. So we could say there's a three-quarter of an hour window during which Katie went missing."

Eileen looked at Maggie in terror. "She could be miles away by now," she gasped. "Oh Maggie, what have I done?"

* * *

Nick was being interviewed in the office of the Police House. He was sitting down but clearly agitated. Sergeant Blaketon was with him and a serious faced Detective Inspector - DI Browne. He was in his forties, well built and with a sharp, intelligent manner.

"Right lad." The man paused. "Don't think we're just sat here talking - we're not. I've got lads in the village doing house to house. Now, we've a window during which we think Katie was taken, we're asking folk if they remember seeing a red Land Rover going through the village about that time." He paused. "What I need to ask you, lad, is, given the job you do and the fact its a job which doesn't always make you popular, is there any chance this could be personal?"

Nick shook his head. "All the jobs I've been involved in recently have just been run of the mill stuff," he said in low tones. "Nothing that would upset anyone this much."

Browne looked at Blaketon who nodded.

"Lad's right," he said "We'll check duty logs and so on but I can't think of anyone off hand who might have a bit of a score to settle."

Nick ran a hand over his eyes. "Can I help with the house to house?" he asked.

"Its best you stay here lad," Browne said. "Hard as it is I know."

They glanced up as there was a knock on the door. Phil Bellamy came in, looking white and tense. He glanced at Nick in concern, then said, "Gina down at the Aidensfield Arms," he said. "Reckons she saw a red Land Rover heading through the village at 11.20. Gina were sweeping up outside the pub and so noticed owt that came through, like."

"Gina Ward, that is, sir," Blaketon murmured to the DI. "She's the licensee."

"Which direction was the vehicle heading?" snapped the DI

"Away from the Police House heading out toward the Whitby Road. Gina noticed a woman driving with blonde hair." Phil paused. "She saw a child in the vehicle but only got a brief glimpse so didn't identify her as Katie. She also got a part reg sir. I've had that circulated and the description."

"Is she a reliable witness?" demanded Browne.

"Aye, she's sharp is our Gina," Blaketon replied.

"She also noticed the Land Rover was red but had a black stripe running down the side an' all," Phil said. "It sounds like the sort of vehicle you'd notice, like." He frowned. "Odd, that. You'd think if you were snatching a baby you'd use a car no one'd remember."

"Unless you're that deluded you think you're doing nowt wrong," Blaketon pointed out

"Get a fulll statement," the DI told Phil who nodded. "Take Sergeant Holloway with you."

Nick got up as Phil left and moved to the window. "There's so many turnings off that road," he said tonelessly.

"I agree," Browne said. "But we've got our first lead lad. Believe me we're throwing everything at this. I'll do all I can to get your bairn back to you."

Nick shook his head. "I can't lose her," he said flatly. "If I don't get her back I -"

"Nick," Blaketon spoke quietly but reassuringly. "Come on lad. Stay strong for us. I know its hard."

The Sergeant looked at the DI and saw the tension on the man's face. This was probably the toughest investigation of his career. An abduction of a serving police officer's child, a police officer who had been widowed less than two years ago. They all knew how much Nick Rowan stood to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

The red Land Rover was parked up in a small back street on the outskirts of Scarborough. The woman had chosen her spot carefully. There were some tenement houses here but they were empty being earmarked for demolition. So there was no one to see her as she smiled down at the child with her.

"Well now, Diana," she said, "We're going to have to walk a little way. But first." She took off the shoulder length blonde wig she had been wearing and shook out her long thick dark hair., tucking the wig into her shoulder bag. Next she reached into the back of the Land Rover and produced a small bag.

"I think you'd look so pretty with this little hat on Diana," she said. "And we'll take off that dress you're wearing, it really doesn't suit you, and put on this one instead, there, much prettier! And these little shoes . There now."

But Katie, tired and fractious and thoroughly upset began to cry again as the woman dressed her in the clothes.

"Now stop this Diana!" the woman said sharply. "We will have a lovely time together I promise but this won't do!"

Katie continued to grizzle miserably as the woman got out of the Land Rover and then walked round to the passenger side of the vehicle and lifted the child out. "Goodness," she said, "You're heavier than I thought. Still we won't have to walk too far."

As she lifted the child Katie dropped dolly and her grizzling became a cry. "Oh for heaven's sake!" the woman said impatiently and picked up dolly and thrust it at Katie who clutched it tightly.

She set off down the street carrying Katie, leaving in the Land Rover only the clothes Katie had originally been wearing. Her disguise was effective enough, the hat covered up Katie's blonde curls and her dress was changed from yellow to pink. Katie had only had socks on her feet when taken but the woman had put some shoes on her. And the woman herself had by taking off the wig gone from blonde haired to her own black, much longer length hair. The only giveaway, the distinctive Land Rover, was left behind.

The woman knew her route thoroughly and by using ginnels and side streets made her way to a street lined with what at one time had been large family houses. Once it had been affluent but now was showing signs of decay and once grand houses had been split into flats and bedsits. The woman went up the steps of a house about halfway down, a large three storey house with basement. Besides the basement flat there were three flats on the ground and first floors and a further large flat on the top floor.

The woman entered the hallway on the ground floor which was painted a dull, mustard colour with grimy chequered linoleum flooring. Her flat was on this floor and was directly opposite the main door to the building. She was anxious to get into her flat and simply didn't notice as Katie dropped dolly as she passed under the stairs.

The woman carefully let herself into the flat. It was small, the door leading into a narrow passage with peeling wallpaper. To the left was a living room which showed signs of faded glory with cornices and high ceilings but it smelled damp with water staining round the window which looked out into the back street. The wallpaper was peeling here too and the carpet and furniture drab and brown and not very clean. The only thing which looked new and fresh was the cot set up in one corner with pretty bedding and new toys.

On the other side of the passageway was an antiquated kitchen and then at the end of the passageway a door led to a small bedroom. The bathroom facilities were shared, by way of two bathrooms upstairs.

Katie's grizzling became screams as the woman put her down on the floor in the living room. "Now stop it," the woman scolded. "You're a very lucky girl Diana that I've chosen you to come and live with me."

Katie clearly didn't think so as her screams became louder. The woman brought her hand down across the child's leg. Katie was shocked into silence. She'd never known such treatment.

"There. Now. That's better," the woman said. "I didn't want to smack you Diana, but you have to be good and you haven't to make much noise. Look, at the cot and the toys I've bought you. You're a very lucky little girl but you must be quiet!"

* * *

In the Police House at Aidensfield Nick and Eileen were sat at the dining table. Sergeant Blaketon was stood by the window looking out. "DI Browne is here," he said gently.

Nick and Eileen looked tensely at each other.

The DI along with DS Holloway came in through the kitchen door. They nodded courteously at Blaketon. Browne stepped forward and sat down at the table. Blaketon remained standing by the window with Holloway.

"Now, as you know," Browne said, "we found the Land Rover. It was abandoned in a derelict side street in Scarborough. The Land Rover it seems was stolen from Malton a week ago. Farm lad drove it in, left it parked with keys in the ignition and when he came back it had gone. We've checked that and it all adds up." Browne paused. "It was a beat bobby who found it and we found items in the vehicle we believe are Katie's." He glanced at Holloway who stepped forward.

"Can you identify these items as your daughter's Nick?" he asked putting an evidence bag on the table.

Nick stared at the little yellow dress carefully wrapped in the bag.

"Katie's dress," he said tonelessly.

"I dressed her in that," Eileen said, "this morning." She paused. "Katie's dolly isn't here."

"The rag doll you mentioned?"

"Yes. Katie definitely had it in her pram it has to be with her all the time - Katie must have had dolly with her when she was taken - she cries without it."

Suddenly Nick got up and just about made it to the sink before being very sick. "Hell," he muttered running the tap and reaching for a glass of water. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise lad." Sergeant Blaketon strode over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Its all right."

Eileen, wiping away tears, shook her head. "So this woman who took Katie, put her in other clothes, to stop her being recognised?"

"It would seem that way," agreed Browne. "She herself could also have changed her own appearance from the brief description we got of her driving the vehicle."

Nick said wearily, "She could also have stolen another car or had someone waiting in a car to collect her."

"Possible," Browne was forced to admit. "We've got patrols in the area of course trying to find out if anyone remembers seeing anything. That side street was well chosen though, none of the buildings are occupied. Its all listed for demolition."

Nick sat back down at the table and ran his hand over his eyes. "Its getting dark," he said. "We don't know where my daughter is or who has taken her or why." He looked dully at Browne. "We've got nothing have we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sat in the sitting room of the Police House with Phil Bellamy for company. Both were now out of uniform. They had turned all the lights off and were sitting by the fire using the soft glow for light, nursing a cup of tea each. It was midnight. Eileen had been persuaded to go to bed by Maggie Bolton and sleep with the aid of a sleeping tablet.

"You should have taken Maggie up on that sleeping tablet she offered you, an' all," Phil said to Nick.

But Nick shook his head. "I didn't want to, in case something happened."

"Nick, I don't really like to say this ter yer, but you probably know yourself. " Phil took a breath. "Its just possible it might take a bit longer to find Katie than we'd like so you need to get a bit of rest sometime."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Nick swallowed hard. "Whoever has her Phil - they'll treat her all right won't they?"

"You know, usually when these things happen, kids are taken by someone who wants a kiddie of their own very much and can't," Phil said soothingly. "And that's more than likely the case here so chances are Katie will be treated right, Nick."

"I can't help thinking though Phil. What if there's more to this? What if someone took Katie to get back at me? Because of the job."

"Well you said it yourself. You've not been involved with owt that would upset someone that much. Nick, we'd know. And you've been up here years its not like it could be related to owt you were involved in, in London."

"Yeah." Nick looked at Phil. "What if - well, Phil, what if we never find her? I mean you hear of it don't you, kids going missing and parents never knowing. I think that's the worst thing. Not to know at all."

"I'm sure it won't come to that Nick. Look, DI Browne, he's good. And he's throwing everything at this that he can. He's got the Press involved, the radio. Everyone's leave has been cancelled, he's pulled everyone in to help look for Katie."

"She'll be so confused," Nick said quietly. "She'll be missing me, Eileen. She won't be in her routine." He shook his head. "How can anyone do this Phil? Katie wasn't harming anyone, she was just out there, safe , playing in her pram and someone just took her, just like that."

"Hey, I know mate, come on," Phil said soothingly leaning forward in his chair and putting a hand on Nick's arm.

"Sorry." Nick took a breath. "I'm, well, I'm bloody scared Phil."

* * *

Morning light was spilling into the flat. The woman had put Katie in a high chair and put porridge in front of her which the little girl was taking. Her face was tear stained. Missing her daddy, her Aunt Eileen, her familiarity of home and routine and her dolly, Katie was not a happy little girl. She did not like this woman who shouted and dealt out smacks. There had been another slap on the legs during the night.

"Oh dear Diana, you've cried most of the night haven't you?" the woman sighed. "This will have to stop. I simply cannot bear that noise. I'm beginning to think I chose the wrong little girl you know. And its a shame because you're a pretty little thing but this crying is really too much. I don't want to smack you but honestly what choice do I have when you are so naughty?"

She left the flat a minute or two later to go upstairs and use the bathroom. As she came back down she heard Katie crying again. The girl who lived in the flat next door was standing in the hall looking puzzled.

"Oh," she said, to the woman. "Hi, Laura. Er - I didn't know you had a baby with you?"

"Yes, my niece. I'm minding her, my sister is poorly at the moment."

"Right. Um, she sounds a bit upset. She cried most of last night."

"Babies do cry," the woman said crisply.

"Yes. Only, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"She'll settle. She's missing her mother I expect." The woman went into her flat and shut the door.

The girl, Tracey, was only twenty. She did not know the woman well, only that she had moved into the flat about three weeks ago. Tracey had tried to be friendly to her but the woman was curt and had only reluctantly identified herself as Laura. Sensing the woman simply did not want to engage at all Tracey had backed off. But now a baby seemed to be on the scene, a noisy baby at that. Tracey felt puzzled. Of course it was plausible she was minding her niece to help her sister out but something felt not right. However for now Tracey had to think about getting herself to work on time and doing a decent day's work after a disrupted night's sleep.

* * *

Over in Aidensfield, Nick was stood by the wall at the edge of the garden in the Police House a cup of tea in his hand, loooking down the fields into the valley, not even aware of the chill in the air that morning. He was lost in thought and jumped a little when Maggie Bolton came to stand by him.

"Sorry," she said. "I was trying not to make you jump. How are you? Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Not properly, just dozed a bit." Nick paused. "I took Eileen some tea and told her to stay in bed a bit longer."

"You need to get proper sleep, yourself," Maggie told him. "We need to keep you fit so you can look after Katie when we get her home."

"Do you believe that, Maggie?" Nick asked her. "That I'll get her back?"

"Yes. And you must too. Don't give up Nick." Maggie hestiated then, "Eileen is blaming herself you know."

"I know. I wish she wouldn't. How many times have I left Katie outside in the pram. This could have happened to either one of us."

"Tell her that Nick," Maggie said gently, "and keep telling her. Make her listen to you."

He nodded. Then -

"Maggie." Nick stopped then, "Maggie if I don't get Katie back, I don't know what to do."

"Nick come here. "She put her arms round him holding him tightly. "Please don't think that way. Everyone is trying so hard to find her. Stay strong now and don't give up hope. Its the one thing you can do for Katie."

Nick pulled away, running a hand over his eyes, fighting back the tears. "Its all I bloody can do," he snapped. "I'm not even allowed to help look for her." He took a breath. "I'm sorry Maggie, I don't mean to snap. But I want to help my little girl and - I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick was sitting in the window seat of Katie's nursery, looking out of the window. He glanced up as Eileen came in with a mug of tea.

"Brought this up for you," she said.

"Thanks." Nick put down the child's picture book in his hand and took the tea.

Eileen picked up the book and smiled. "Katie loves this," she said.

"Yeah. Think I know it off by heart by now," Nick said He looked round the nursery. "Kate put so much into this room. I suppose as Katie gets older we'll have to re-decorate it"

Eileen sat down in the large wooden rocking chair. There was a brief silence.

"Eileen, I wish you wouldn't blame yourself for what's happened," Nick said. "I've left Katie out there in her pram just like you have. Do you remember that time I put her out there and then fell asleep because I was so tired after being called out twice the night before? She ended up being out there three hours."

Eileen smiled. "She was good as gold, just sat in her pram, playing and I found her there when I came home," she said. "I'd been over in York hadn't I? You were still asleep as I recall!"

Nick despite himself, managed a smile, remembering.

"Anything could have happened then," he pointed out to Eileen. "The only person who's done anything wrong here is the one who took Katie." He bit his lip. "You know I've been involved in a few cases where women have taken other people's children. And it was usually the story that they had lost a child of their own which is why they abducted someone else's child. It always seemed so wrong to me - I mean if you knew the pain of losing a child why would you inflict that on someone else?"

"Grief I suppose. It can do the most awful things to people."

Nick nodded. "Look at how I was with Katie, after Kate died." He looked levelly at Eileen. "You gave up your life in London to come up here and help me and Katie. We honestly couldn't have managed without you Eileen. So come on please, for me, stop blaming yourself for this."

She nodded. "I'll try Nick. If you promise one thing for me. I mean there's a good chance isn't there we'll know something by the end of today. But if not, try and get some sleep tonight. You look ready to drop."

"All right. I promise. But anyway like you said we may have her back tonight Eileen. Someone, somewhere has to have seen Katie."

* * *

As she returned home from work that evening, Tracey sighed as she entered the hallway and heard the baby crying again. She went to put her key in the lock of the door of her flat. As she did so the main entrance door opened and to her surprise Laura came in carrying a bottle of milk, some bread and a paper.

"Oh, Laura," she said. "I heard the baby crying - um, is she okay?"

"I had to leave her a minute to buy one or two things," the woman said crisply. "She's woken up and is missing me I expect."

"She'll be wanting her Mum an' all I s'pose," Tracey said.

"Yes. And she's not an easy baby. I must go," the woman said quickly as the child's cries became more insistent.

She let herself into her own flat and let the door slam behind her. Tracey paused, listening as she heard the woman shouting, "Be quiet! Why are you making so much noise!"

As she stood, wondering whether to interfere, Tracey noticed something under the stairs. She went to pick it up. It was a child's rag doll. She guessed it might belong to the baby in the flat and she debated whether to knock on Laura's door and give it back to her. However now Tracey could not hear the baby crying and thought if she knocked on the door she might set her off again. So she stuffed the dolly into her shoulder bag. She could give it to Laura another time, she decided.

* * *

It had been a very long, arduous day in the Police House with little in the way of progress or sightings. Nick as an experienced police officer knew, without having to be told that if they did not get a breakthrough soon the trail was really going to go cold and they would be relying on luck.

At 11pm the house again was in darkness but the only occupants up and about were Phil Bellamy and Maggie Bolton. Eileen had been so exhausted she had gone to bed and to sleep without needing to rely on anything Maggie could give her. Nick had been somehow persuaded by Maggie to take the sleeping tablet she had offered and go to bed.

Now Phil quietly went upstairs to see if Nick had done as he was told. He found Nick fast asleep to his relief. He hadn't got in bed but was lying on the bed still dressed. However at least he was asleep. Phil quietly picked up a blanket and put it over him then went back downstairs. Maggie was poking the fire as he came into the sitting room.

"Everyone asleep?" she whispered.

Phil nodded, shutting the door to the stairs behind him. "Nick didn't get as far as actually getting in bed but he's on it and asleep so I've just chucked a blanket over him."

"I was getting worried. He needed sleep. If he hadn't taken that sleeping pill I'd have been calling the doctor to see him," Maggie said bluntly. "Here." SHe passed Phil a mug of tea and the pair settled down by the fireside.

"You can go and get some rest if you like Maggie," Phil said. "I can hold the fort here."

"I know. But I'll hold it here with you."

They smiled at each other.

"Phil." Maggie spoke carefully. "This is getting worrying now isn't it?"

He sighed. "Well the longer it goes on like.."

Maggie shook her head. "Its such a cruel thing to do, to steal someone else's child."

Phil nodded soberly. "I think the DI, and Blaketon and t'Inspector an' all - they're getting worried," he admitted. "And - well, don't let on I told you this Maggie, but they've even been reconsidering whether this was just a random snatch. I mean they're wondering if Katie was targeted because of Nick."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Nick's not been involved with anything - or anyone - who might want to do something like this though has he?"

"Well that's why it was discarded as a theory like. But you can't rule anything in or out Maggie."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Poor little Katie," she said softly.

Phil said, "There's so much to play for here Maggie. We have to find her. Nick will never get over it if we don't find Katie and get her back, safe and sound."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning the woman was in a state of agitation. She stood by the window in the grotty living room of the flat her arms wrapped round herself. She glanced back at the child in the cot. Katie's face was tear stained and she was stood up in the cot rattling the bars.

"I have to say it Diana, I think I've made a mistake choosing you," the woman said. "We could have had such a lovely time you and I. I mean, we could have stayed here until all this silly fuss in the papers died down and then we could have got out and about. I planned to take you to all sorts of places. And you know, you are so better off with me than where you were. You've obviously been dreadfully spoiled."

Katie began to wail again. The woman advanced on her shouting, "Stop it, just stop it! I can't stand any more! You have to be quiet!"

Leaving for work, Tracey hesitated. It seemed so wrong to her for someone to shout at a baby like that. She wished she knew what to do. She had little in the way of family. Her Mum had died years ago and her step-father drank heavily and little sense could be got out of him. She had a brother but he was overseas at the moment. Tracey sighed. She really did need some advice from someone.

* * *

In the Police House Nick was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Phil put a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Cheers Phil." Wearily Nick reached for it. "I don't know what that pill was Maggie gave me but it did its job a bit too well I think."

"You needed the sleep," Phil said severely, "You were going to drop. And you need to be strong for Katie when we find her. Which we will."

Nick managed a small smile. "Thanks Phil. For everything."

"Haven't done much really have I?"

"You've been here more or less all the time. You've been brilliant. Seriously Phil, it means a lot."

"Hey, its what mates do isn't it, look out for each other."

They looked up as the door opened and Oscar Blaketon came in. "How are we doing?" he asked. He glanced sharply at Nick. "Get some sleep last night lad?"

"Yeah, both Eileen and I did," Nick said. "Eileen's still in bed actually." He looked at his Sergeant. "No news then Sarge?"

"I'm sorry lad," Blaketon said sitting down heavily.

Nick ran a hand through his hair. "Can't I do anytthing Sarge? Just being stuck here, waiting, its driving me mad."

"I know lad but you've to not think of yourself as a copper now," Blaketon said. "Hard as it is you need to sit back and let the DI and his team do their bit. And believe me lad, they're working round the clock to find Katie. This woman, who took her, well, she might have gone to ground but she has to surface some time. Its all we need, just one sighting, just one bit of luck."

"We'll get it won't we Sarge?"

"It won't be for want of trying if we don't lad," Blaketon said. "Don't lose hope."

* * *

Tracey worked as a typist in a solicitors firm in Scarborough. As she sat at her desk, Lyndsey her friend, came over to her. "You all right Trace?" she asked "You seem a bit quiet today."

"Yeah, just something I'm worried about. I'll tell you later."

Lyndsey nodded. "All right luv. You've not got anything for a headache on you by the way have you?"

"Um, have a look in my bag," Tracey said passing it to her.

Lyndsey opened it, ferreted about inside it and then gave Tracey a funny look. "What's this?" she asked pulling out the rag doll.

"Oh I'd forgotten about that," Tracey said. "Woman in the flat next to me, she's looking after her sister's kid. Does nothing but cry, its been keeping me awake. Anyway I saw that in the hallway yesterday. Kid must have dropped it. I meant to give it back to her but not had chance." She paused. "That's what's worrying me really."

"What?"

"Well the kid just cries and cries. And this woman just shouts and screams at her, it doesn't seem right Lyndsey."

Lyndsey suddenly muttered, "Oh heck," as a very efficient looking older woman bore down upon them.

"Girls! Have we no work to do?" she asked.

Tracey murmured, "Sorry Moira."

But Lyndsey was braver. "You might know what to do Moira!" She looked at Tracey. "Tell her Trace. She's proper worried Moira."

"I was just saying the woman next door to me appeared with a baby the other day. Well, bit older than a baby I think, but not that old. She said she's looking after her for her sister. And all she does, the kid I mean, is cry poor little mite and the woman, Laura, she says her name is, really shouts at her. Screams at her."

"Well she may be worried about her sister if her sister is so ill she is having to look after the baby," pointed out Moira. "And if this woman, Laura, isn't used to having babies to look after she may be finding it difficult." She paused, noticing the doll lying on Tracey's desk. "Is this the child's?"

"Yes I found it in the hallway yesterday . It must be hers," Tracey said. "I've just not had time to give it back to her."

Moira picked it up and looked at it. She frowned a little. The two younger girls looked at each other wondering what their Supervisor was thinking.

Moira went to her own desk in the corner and picked up the newspaper lying on it. The lead story of course was the abduction of young Katie Rowan.

"Its just this," Moira said. "This little girl who was stolen the other day. There's a picture of her on the front and look what she's carrying."

The girls craned forward to look at the child's photo and more particularly the rag doll she was holding.

"Bloody hell," said Lyndsey in hushed tones. "That doll don't half look like your one Trace." She pointed to a line in the story. "Sez here the doll was taken with the kid."

"How well do you know this lady Tracey?" Moira asked.

"Hardly at all. She only moved into the flats the other week and she barely speaks. Just got out of her, her name was Laura and that's it."

"Hmm. Well, I think Tracey you and I should call in at the police station at lunchtime,"Moira said.

"Oh come on Moira, those dolls are probably ten a penny!" exclaimed Tracey. "You don't think for a minute that Laura has nicked this missing kid do you?"

"I think, I'd like to be sure,"Moira said firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Tracey was so relieved to have Moira with her at the police station. The older woman was highly regarded by the Partners of the solicitors firm, ran the office with a rod of iron and kept a gimlet eye on the office staff. But she was a Godsend today thought Tracey.

They speedily were processed past the policeman on the desk, and then into a side room. From there after a short wait a Sergeant Holloway came in having driven down from Whitby. After speaking to them again in depth and taking a statement and placing the rag doll in an evidence bag, he went away again. Some time after that he returned with another policeman - his boss, DI Browne.

Moira took a breath, taking in the situation at once. "You really do think this child is the one you are looking for don't you?" she asked.

"We can't say at the moment Miss Parsons," replied Browne. "But we are taking this very seriously. There are some steps we need to take."

"What if its not like?" Tracey asked. "I'll have caused a whole load of bother for nothing."

"Not at all," said Browne. "Even if this little girl is not the little girl we are looking for it does sound like there may be some welfare concerns we should look into. You have done the right thing, Miss Doyle." He glanced at Moira. "Will you be looking out for her?"

Moira nodded firmly. "Yes and tonight Tracey, after work, you shall come home with me. I won't let you be on your own tonight."

"That's really kind of you Moira," Tracey sniffed, wiping her eyes. "You've been lovely, I can't thank you enough."

"That's quite all right." Moira looked at the Inspector. "You will let us know if -"

"Of course. If it is Katie Rowan, we owe you a great deal, especially you Tracey," said the Inspector, "and if it isn't you've still helped a child who needs it."

* * *

Browne and Holloway drove over to the Police House in Aidensfield. Sergeant Blaketon came out to them as the car pulled up.

"Nick knows you're coming over sir - I've told him there've been one or two developments but not much else." Blaketon looked at Holloway who was holding the evidence bag with the doll in it. "What do you think, sir?"

Browne said, "I've got a gut feeling this child may be Katie. I've put plain clothes officers on watching the flats making sure this woman doesn't make any movement before we get over there. If this doll is Katie's and Nick can positively identify it as hers, then we're going in."

"I hope this is the breakthrough we've been waiting for," Blaketon said grimly. "Those two in there can't take much more."

Eileen was sitting at the kitchen table with Nick when they went in. Phil was stood anxiously by the window. The tension in the room was almost overwhelming.

"Right," Browne said, sitting at the table, and nodding to Holloway. "Nick, Mrs Reynolds, can you identify this is the doll which was taken with Katie?"

Holloway placed the evidence bag in the middle of the table. Both only had to glance briefly to nod.

"How are you so sure?" Browne asked gently.

Nick pointed to the neck of the doll. "Katie chewed it a lot - still does," he said, "and the stuffing began to come through. Eileen stitched it, there look."

"Also," said Eileen, "Katie picked up some scissors when my back was turned and cut the doll's hair, you can see, there."

Browne looked at Holloway and nodded. Holloway quietly went into the office of the Police House and shut the door so they wouldn't hear the calls he was making.

"If its bad news, sir, just tell us please," Nick said in a low, expressionless voice. "At least if we know something ...anything's better than this not knowing."

Phil had to look away. He found it almost overwhelming seeing the distress Nick was in.

"Today two women came into the Police Station at Scarborough," Browne said. "The younger woman reported the woman in the flat next to her - only lived there a couple of weeks or so - has suddenly got a child living with her who she said was her sister's." He paused. "The woman who came in, Tracey Doyle, found the doll in the communal hallway of the flats and guessed it belonged to the child but didn't have chance to give it back. A lady she works with, a Miss Parsons, thought the doll looked like the one Katie was holding in the press photograph so they came into us."

"So Katie's been found?" Eileen whispered tears of sheer relief rolling down her face. Nick put his hand on hers.

"Well, now we've identified this as Katie's doll," Browne said, "we can get over to the flat where this woman is living."

"I'm coming too sir," Nick said standing up.

Blaketon stepped forward. "I'm sorry lad, but you're not. Bellamy an' I, we'll stay wi' yer but we're going nowhere."

Nick sat down feeling suddenly exhausted and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Just a bit more patience lad," Browne said kindly. "Minute I know anything I'll get word to you. I promise." He glanced up as Holloway came back in from the office.

"Ready when you are sir," he said stolidly.

Browne and Holloway left taking the doll away, still in the evidence bag. Stunned by developments no one moved at first then Phil recovered himself a bit. "I'll get the kettle on," he said, "we'll wait this out together."

"Nick?" Eileen sounded terrified. "If it is Katie, in this flat, they will get her out won't they?"

Nick gave her hand a squeeze. "Just got to trust them Eileen," he said.

"I know it sounds hard keeping you here Nick," Blaketon said, "but you know its right. We can't let you get involved."

Nick nodded briefly, but it did not make it any easier.


	8. Chapter 8

Round the corner from the flats in Scarborough an array of police vehicles were pulling in. Browne had Holloway with him together with an quantity of uniformed officers. The plain clothes officers came to meet them.

"Well no one at all has left or gone into the flats whilst we've been here," one said. "Of course she could have bolted before we got here."

Browne nodded. "Although she's no cause to because as far as she knows no one is on to her," he said. He took a deep breath. "Lets hope this young 'un is Katie Rowan."

"Must be sir, how else would her dolly be lying in the hallway of the flats?" pointed out Holloway.

"I'll be convinced when we've got Katie Rowan safe and not before." Browne looked grim and tense. "Right lads lets go. And remember how much we've got at stake here."

As the uniformed officers moved off Holloway murmured, "It'll be fine sir."

"Will it?" Browne looked at Holloway with whom he had worked a long time."It needs to be. Because if not I'll have the job of breaking the news to Nick Rowan, and you've seen the state he's in. It'll finish him. Any road." He took a breath. "Lets concentrate on t'job in hand shall we?"

The officers clattered into the communal hallway of the flats. A resident was coming down from the upstairs flats. The man stopped, startled

"Its fine sir," Browne said. "But if you could go back to your flat, just briefly. Which one are you in?"

"Just here at the top of the stairs. My name's Grant, Peter Grant."

"Thank you sir. Someone will be up to speak to you in a bit."

The man nodded, turned and fled back to his flat not remotely wanting to get involved.

The officers grouped around the flat door. They glanced at each other as they heard a child screaming inside.

"We need to get in there," Browne said. He banged on the flat, hard. "Can you open up please? This is the police!"

Other than the child's cries nothing happened. Browne glanced through the letterbox but could not see much.

"Hope she's not buggered off Sir," muttered Holloway.

Browne glanced at a stolid uniformed officer standing on the opposite side of the door and nodded. The officer moved to the centre of the door. "Stand away from the door!" he shouted. "We're coming in!"

Two well placed kicks from his boot and the flimsy door was in. The officers piled into the flat.

They found Katie standing in her cot, screaming. Her nappy was wet, she was grubby and hungry but Browne's face broke into a broad smile of relief. He went over to her and scooped her out of the cot.

"Katie Rowan. We've been looking for you," he said.

"Sir!" Holloway was shouting from the bedroom of the flat.

"Here, can you take her?" Browne asked the policeman who had broken down the flat door.

"Aye. Come here young 'un," the big policeman said. "Its all right luv, you're safe now."

Browne went into the bedroom of the flat. The woman was lying across the bed, unconscious. On the bedside table was an empty bottle of tablets and an empty small whisky bottle.

Holloway had two fingers on the woman's neck feeling for a pulse. "She's still alive," he said to Browne.

"I'll get an ambulance," a uniformed constable said, feeling relieved to have a reason to get out of the grubby, fetid flat and out into the fresh air to use the radio.

"She'll need someone staying with her at all times," Browne pointed out. "If she lives she'll bloody pay for what she's done."

Another constable was looking through the woman's bag, lying in a corner of the room. He pulled out a blonde wig

"Bag that," snapped Browne.

As the wig was placed in an evidence bag the officer took out the woman's purse. "Driving licence here sir," he said. "Her name is Laura, Laura Dixon. And there's an address here an' all, in Leeds."

"Follow that up," Browne told Holloway who nodded, and proceeded to make a note of the details.

"Sir!" The officer who had hold of Katie called from the living room. Browne went back in to see what the officer wanted. The child was quieter but still whimpering.

"Sir, look," the constable said. His face was taut with anger.

The dress Katie was wearing had lifted slightly with the child being lifted and Browne took a deep breath as he saw the marks on her legs. "She's been smacked sir, quite hard I'd say," the constable said. "And look." He indicated marks on Katie's arm. "Them's marks for being pinched I reckon."

Holloway had come to stand behind Browne. "Bitch," he swore.

Browne shook his head. "Its not right," he said, "but of course the bairn was upset wi' being wi' a stranger. And of course she cried and her in there probably couldn't cope wi' it. So she hurt Katie."

"Tell you what sir," the Constable holding Katie said. "I think we've been lucky on this one she only tried ter top herself. She could have tried to take the little 'un wi' her an' all."

* * *

Over at the Police House when the telephone had finally rung Blaketon had answered it in the Police House office. Nick got up from the table and moved to the window, looking out. Maggie Bolton, who had come up in response to the latest development, took Eileen's hand as she sat rigidly waiting for Blaketon to finish the call and come and speak to them. Phil watched Nick anxiously wishing Blaketon would hurry up - even bad news was probably better than this excruciating wait. And then the door opened and the Sergeant walked in. The relief on his face was evident. It was clearly good news.

"They've got her, haven't they?" Nick asked.

"Aye they have lad." Blaketon cleared his throat. "There's a couple o' things I need to explain ter you but Katie's not hurt. Its over, lad."

It was just too much. Sitting down at the table again Nick, putting his head in his hands, broke down. Phil stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its all right Nick," he said speaking with a catch in his own voice. "Katie's safe."

"Hey," Maggie said gently. "Come on, both of you," because Eileen was in tears as well. "I know, I know but Katie's been found. She's coming home."

Nick sat back in his chair rubbing at his eyes. He smiled weakly at Eileen and put his hand on hers. "All right?" he asked her

She nodded, managing to return the weak smile. "Lets just get Katie home," she said.

"Well that's what she needs now - to be home wi' yer both - so Nick, you and I are going over to Scarborough Police Station - that's where Katie's been taken to be checked over. She's fine lad, she were found grubby and a bit neglected but fine." Blaketon took a breath. "There are one or two things you and Eileen do need to know.. When Browne and his lads got in the flat the woman who took Katie were found in the bedroom. She'd took a overdose. We don't know yet if she'll pull through."

"I don't care if she does or doesn't," Eileen said. "Its evil what she's done."

But Nick picked up there was more to be told. Looking up at Blaketon he said, "And there's something else isn't there?" he asked. "Has she hurt Katie?"

"Not badly. Katie does have one or two marks on her consistent with being slapped and pinched." Eileen gasped and Nick flinched. "She's not badly hurt but she were found in a bit of a state, nappy not changed, she were hungry and so on. It seems the woman took her but just couldn't cope with looking after a little 'un. I'm not making light of it Nick, I'm just saying Katie will be fine. Bit agitated for a while maybe but she'll be fine."

"I need to see her Sarge," Nick said. "I just want to bring my daughter home."

"Aye. You come wi' me now and we'll go and get her."

Nick looked at Eileen. "Stay strong for me Eileen," he said gently. "Katie's going to want you when I get her home. We've got her back, that's all that matters."

She nodded as Maggie said, "Don't worry Nick. Eileen will be fine with Phil and me."


	9. Chapter 9

Sergeant Oscar Blaketon drove as fast as he dared over the moors to Scarborough. Nick was in the passenger seat looking tense, and trying to keep a hold of himself. Blaketon glanced over at him.

"Not long now lad," he said, "then you'll have her back wi' yer."

Nick nodded. "Thats what I need - to see for myself she's all right. I won't believe it until I see her and hold her."

"Aye, well, that's understandable."

"This woman who took Katie, she sounds deranged Sarge." Nick took a breath. "I know she hurt Katie but it could have been worse couldn't it."

"Don't think that way lad," Blaketon said sharply.

"I don't understand," Nick admitted. "She must have taken Katie because she wanted a child, but then she hurt her because she cried so much. It seems at odds somehow."

"She was under pressure knowing the whole North Riding and beyond were out looking for the bairn, and on top of that struggling to cope wi' t'reality of looking after her full on, like," Blaketon explained. "Probably lashed out in a bit of temper. Don't get me wrong though lad, I'm not excusing what's she done!"

Nick shook his head. "Katie needed me Sarge, and I couldn't help her."

"But you would've if you could," Blaketon said gently. "Don't be hard on yourself Nick. You're doing a grand job bringing Katie up." He paused. "Dr Rowan - Kate - would be right proud o' yer."

Nick managed a smile. "Thanks, Sarge. Means a lot."

* * *

When they got to Scarborough Station they could hear Katie yelling from the entrance foyer as they were met by DI Browne. "She's all right, don't take on," Browne said gently to Nick. "She's been quiet up until this last half hour. Knew you were on your way I reckon!"

Nick nodded. "I need to see her, sir."

"Of course you do. Come on, this way." Browne smiled. "She's with PC Adams. He's our baby expert and she's been right quiet until now but from the sounds of it PC Adams has met his match!

PC Adams was the policeman who had put in the door of the flat and had taken care of Katie since she was rescued. He was walking her up and down the small sideroom but Katie, now in vest and knickers and wrapped in a blanket was not impressed. As Nick, Blaketon and DI Browne entered Katie caught sight of her Dad and instantly stopped crying, smiled and reached out for him. The other police officers grinned at this.

"Well there's no mistaking who she belongs to!" PC Adams said, passing her over to Nick. "There you go, she's all yours."

Nick sat down on a chair and pulled his daughter close into him. She snuggled into him happily. Nick rested his head on hers for a moment, fighting back tears.

"I was begining to think I'd lost you for good Katie Rowan," he said

PC Adams put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "She's doing all right," he said. "She's been looked at by the doctor, she's got a clean nappy on her and she's had some rusks and milk - she were hungry."

"Thank you," Nick said. "Seriously -" he looked over at DI Browne, "I can't thank you all enough. You've all worked so hard to find her."

"Not at all, lad," DI Browne replied. "I just wish we could have found her a bit sooner for you." He smiled at the toddler who, now feeling contented and safe was beginning to show signs of wanting to sleep.

"Sergeant Blaketon said, well, Katie has some marks on her," Nick said anxiously.

DI Browne looked at PC Adams and nodded. Stepping forward the constable showed Nick the bruising on Katie's leg and the marks on her arm consistent with pinching. Nick drew in a sharp breath

"Docs had a look,"PC Adams said gently. "It'll fade, there's no damage done. Little 'un might be a bit agitated for a day or two but once she's back in her own routine she'll be fine I'm sure." The policeman sighed. "I've got four of me own. If one of mine had gone missing, well, I'd have been off my head I reckon. I'm right glad we've found her for yer."

"Oh Katie, I'm so sorry," Nick said to his daughter. "I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"You will lad," Blaketon said encouragingly. "Might not seem that way now but you will."

Nick looked up at his two superior officers. "The bitch who took her?" he asked, his voice hard and brittle.

"I told Nick about her having taken an overdose, sir," Blaketon told Browne who nodded.

"I've hard from the hospital to say that she's not in any danger, but we can't speak to her yet," Browne said. "We found a phone number in her bag which when we phoned it turned out to be a number for her husband in Leeds.. Apparently they had a daughter who died aged two about eighteen months ago. After that they just drifted apart. And then she left the family home about a month ago - left a note saying she needed to get away, needed space."

"And he didn't do anything?" Blaketon was incredulous.

"Oh yes.. He went to the local police station and said he was worried about her. But because she wasn't under any treatment or on any medication and had left a note explaining her need to get away for a little while they weren't really interested," Browne said wearily. "She must have been planning this - to find another little girl about the age of her daughter when she died - and to start a new life with this child. We'll know more when we're finally allowed to speak to her."

Nick said, "Is she going to be charged, sir?"

Browne bit his lip. "I'll do all I can Nick," he said. "If it were left to me...but anyway - I'll do all I can to get charges laid. But whatever happens she won't be on the streets any more - it'll be hospital or prison, one or the other. She won't be free to do this again."

Nick took a breath. "I'm sorry her daughter died," he said, "but I can't ever forgive her for what she's done to us - and for hurting Katie."

"No one expects you to lad," Browne said gently. "Believe me, if it were left to me I'd have her out of that hospital minute she were fit and down here to face charges."

Blaketon stepped forward and indicated the sleepy little girl in Nick's arms.

"Shall we get this one home, lad?" he asked.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yeah. There's a lot of people waiting for her!" he said. "Come on darling. Lets get you home."

As he stood up the door opened and DS Holloway came in.

"Nick," he said, "You must be desperate to get the bairn home. But the two ladies who came into us and put us on the track, are here. Just wanted to see how the little one is I think."

"You all right if they come in, just for a minute?" Browne asked

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to thank them."

Holloway went outside and returned with Tracey and Moira. Tracey looked younger than her age and quite vulnerable but as she came in and saw Katie in the arms of her dad she smiled.

"Eh, its good to see her safe," she said. "Poor little mite!" She looked at Nick. "If I'd known, I'd have done summat much sooner."

"I owe you both a lot," Nick said. "Without you stepping up, it would have taken much longer to find Katie. I can't thank you enough."

"Well it were Moira here who put two and two together and recognised the dolly I'd picked up from the photo. And without her I don't know if I'd have been brave enought to come here," Tracey admitted.

"Oh, you would," Moira said bracingly. She looked at Katie who was now practically asleep. "Well someone looks only fit for bed!" She stepped forward and put a hand on Nick's arm. "I'm so glad you've got her back," she said. "She's a lovely little girl."

Nick nodded. "She means everything to me," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if -" he stopped. The alternative was too bad to even contemplate.

* * *

Blaketon took Nick and Katie home. The little girl slept all the way thoroughly tired. She stirred a little as the police car pulled up outside the Police House.

Carefully Nick got out of the car. As he did so Eileen came flying down the path barely able to fight back tears. Phil and Maggie also came out but stood back quietly.

"She's fine Eileen, just tired,"Nick said soothingly. "Here, there you go." Although he was reluctant to let go of Katie at the moment, Nick let Eileen scoop her up.

"Oh Katie!" She sobbed, "Never ever will I let you out of my sight again."

"That's just what Nick said," Blaketon said with a smile, "And like I said ter him,you wWill do in time. Routine and normal state of affairs, that's what this little 'un needs now, although I dare say a bit of spoiling for a day or two won't do no harm."

Eileen glanced at Nick. "Is she hurt?"

"One or two marks but nothing too bad," he said. "The doctor who saw her was happy with her. She needs a good hot bath and bed now I reckon."

Maggie moved forward now. "I'll say she does," she said. "Katie Rowan, I've never seen such a grubby pup!" She put her arm round Eileen's shoulders. "Come on, lets go and see about getting this one into a hot bath. Are you all right with that Nick?"

Nick nodded, watching as Eileen and Maggie took Katie between them into the house.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nick said. "Shattered mainly I think."

"Aye, well, you can get some rest now," Blaketon said. "You've got her home now Nick. Might take awhile but you'll be all right now." He glanced at Phil. "Lets get you inside and get you a cup of tea. And then in a little while we'll all go to give you, Eileen and Katie a bit of quiet, like."

"You've all been brilliant," Nick said. "I couldn't have got through this without you."

"Aye , well, we help each other out when needs be," Blaketon said. "Now come on, lets get inside, into the warm. I dare say the world can take care of itself for a bit."

They went into the Police House and shut the door behind them. Katie Rowan was home and safe where she belonged. It would take time to recover from the events of the last few days but time was as the old adage went a great healer.


End file.
